Adeleine
Summary Adeleine, or Ado for short, is a character from the Kirby series. She is a gifted young human girl artist who came to Pop Star to study art. She first appears as a boss, attacking Kirby by painting various old bosses to attack him. She later befriended Kirby and assists him on his adventures by painting him a 1UP, various food and hints for some puzzles that should obtain Kirby a Crystal Shard. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, 4-A via Subjective Reality | 5-A physically, at least 4-A via Subjective Reality Name: Adeleine, Ado Origin: Kirby (See note below) Gender: Female Age: Unknown (At least young) Classification: Human, Artist, Star Ally Powers and Abilities: By herself= - Pre-Star Allies=Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Void Soul Post-Star Allies), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, she can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Immortality (Type 3), Weapon Mastery (Via her paintbrush), Paint Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Life Manipulation & Creation (Has the ability to bring anything that she paints to life, within reason), Limited Deconstruction (Can send bolts to drop entire rows of blocks in whatever direction she's facing) Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Madness Manipulation (Unaffected in places where Dark Matter has their influence and mind-controlling clouds, such as Ripple Star and Dark Star, a planet made out of Dark Matter, including those clouds. Still vulnerable to their possession) - Post-Star Allies=As before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (By being charged by Ribbon), Vehicular Mastery, Creation (Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars and the Star Allies Sparkler), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Magic, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing (Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Purification, Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turning targets into allies via Friend Hearts gives them that same power), Telekinesis (She and Ribbon can attract objects via Fairy Dance), Energy Projection (With Ribbon's Shard Gun) Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), Possession (Is in possession of Crystal Shards, which prevents possession by expelling intruders from one's body. Otherwise vulnerable to possession), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, she isn't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Marx) }} |-|Via Subjective Reality= Her creations have or allow her to have the following powers: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. Some of her creations are real, others explode as painting when they die and lack depth in their bodies, which they are unaffected by), Healing (Via various food items she can create & eat with allies), Regeneration (High-Low) & Natural Weaponry (Can create Dark Matter that can attack by using the petal-like extremities of their bodies as projectiles, and quickly regrow them), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Martial Arts, Smoke Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Flight (By being charged by one of them, others fly when fighting targets), Power Bestowal (Ice & Electricity Manipulation) |-|Optional Equipment= As before, Healing (With various food items, Health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Invulnerability with Invincibility Candy, Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) Attack Potency: Unknown physically (Can only slightly harm Kirby while getting knocked out herself; Either as weak as a regular, young human, or minor enemies in the Kirby series such as Knuckle Joe), Multi-Solar System level via Subjective Reality (They can fight Pre-Star Allies Kirby) | Large Planet level physically (Can harm and defeat minor enemies such as Knuckle Joes, and stronger beings such as mini-bosses and bosses. This also includes beings on the same level as Void Termina, but the damage Adeleine generates is rather low and she was stated to not be as powerful as her paintings), at least Multi-Solar System level via Subjective Reality (Her creations can be used to assist Kirby & 2 fellow Star Allies in the defeat of Void Termina, Corrupt Hyness, the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters once, Morpho Knight EX and the stronger incarnations of Void Termina), able to negate durability with Friend Hearts Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with fellow Star Allies such as Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Gooey, Ribbon and the Three Mage-Sisters, and they are comparable to Morpho Knight and Void Termina, with whom they can fight. Along with other Star Allies, she can chase and keep up with the Jamba Hearts several times, which were suddenly scattered across the universe) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, Multi-Solar System Class via Subjective Reality | Large Planet level, at least Multi-Solar System Class via Subjective Reality Durability: Unknown (Kirby can defeat her with any attack), up to Multi-Solar System level for the creatures she makes | At least Large Planet level, likely at least Multi-Solar System level physically (Can survive attacks from Void Termina, Corrupt Hyness, the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters, Morpho Knight EX and the stronger incarnations of Void Termina, but Adelene has the lowest health out of all the most powerful Star Allies), at least Multi-Solar System level for the creatures she makes Stamina: Low (Gets defeated after attacking Kirby, when the latter doesn't attack her) | Very high (Is on par with Kirby) Range: Standard melee range, higher with her drawings Standard Equipment: Her paintbrush, canvas | As before, Ribbon and a Crystal Gun. *'Optional Equipment:' None | Power-Up Hearts, Maxim Tomato, various food items, Dream Rod, Friend Star, Star Allies Sparkler and Power-Up Hearts *'Can Create/Summon:' Items and creatures to assist her in battle | As before and a Friend Star Intelligence: Average | As befoe with vast combat skills (Able to contend with, and defeat, Hyness and Void Termina) Weaknesses: Is very hesitant and naive Feats: Respect thread Keys: Pre-Star Allies '''| Post-Star Allies''' Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note that there is no distinction between his keys in this section. Adeleine making food for everyone-Kirby 64.gif|Adeleine making food for everyone Adeleine making a Maxim Tomato-Kirby 64.gif|Adeleine making a Maxim Tomato Everybody using Friend Hearts-27th anniversary twitter video.gif|Adeleine making use of a Friend Heart *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Adeleine transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, she uses this power to mobilize herself or regroup with mates faster. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Adeleine generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Adeleine. The Friend Hearts have also shown to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be a specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Revival Spell:' A technique that, depending on the game, either resurrects dead allies or merely heals them from being defeated & unconscious. Both uses are applied to their users as they are doing the same process over what seems to be the same spell given the same name. Initially appearing in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and revive them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. On the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe & Super Kirby Clash games the Kirbys there could even obtain items to improve their ability to resurrect others. Before the latter game, in Kirby Star Allies, every playable character became able to "Revive" defeated allies, but these defeated allies don't lose their souls and it's notable how some are still breathing. *'Team Attack:' In Star Allies when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to shoot an energy beam. The more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. Optional Equipment |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Adeleine becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy she touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Adeleine summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist her *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail. Still, the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. Adeleine uses this item on her own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Note: Whether or not Adeleine and Ado are the same character is left unclear, official sources give conflicting information and reliable arguments exist to indicate different interpretations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kirby Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nintendo Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Paint Users Category:Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Air Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summons Category:Loyal Characters Category:Morality Users Category:Energy Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Purification Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Star Allies Category:Glass Cannons Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users